Running Away with the Circus
by Splash-of-Color
Summary: Sasha finds a pair of boys who manage to open up a life for her she didn't expect.  drabble chapters
1. A Touch of the Crazies

"Nai, get up." Sasha heard. It was a boy, his voice soft yet agitated. Stopping, she looked down an ally and rose an slender eyebrow.

"Gareki-!" Protested a small, adorable child. "I'm so hungry!"

"We have to find that damn Yogi..." The boys' stomachs growled and she look down at the basket of fruit she had just bought.

"Uh...excuse me..." she said, starting into the ally. "I..I have fruit, if you'd like it." The older boy looked up at her, goggles over his thick black hair, which covered his black eyes. He started to protest, but his stomach -along with Nai's- stopped his objection.

"That'd be great," he said, flashing a grin that made her lips pull into a smile that was timid and shy.

"Would you like a mango?" she asked the small boy. His big red eyes widened as he looked down at the fruit.

"Gareki doesn't this look yummy?" he asked. "Thank you very much, Lady!"

"You're welcome." She replies, smiling brightly.

"Thank you." Replies the Gareki, his smile one that makes her cheeks turn pink. "I'm Gareki, this is Nai."

"My name is Sasha. Where are you two headed?"

"Little Nai! Gareki!" A tall boy of maybe twenty two ran over to the two other boys, his blond hair falling around his purple eyes. He, too, was handsome much like Gareki but he had a cute part of his face that was like Nai's. "Oh, who is this?"

"My name is Sasha. Nice to meet you." she replied smiling. "You three are just a bunch of cute guys huh?" she asked, smirking at the three men's expressions. "Well, here's another mango for your older friend." She handed Nai the mango and he smiled. "See you~!" She said, waving to the three boys while walking away.


	2. Cutie by the Bay

It had been a few days since Sasha had seen those boys and she hadn't harped on it long. However, when she walked by the green in her small town, she saw the little white haired boy sitting by himself, staring at the grass.

"Are you Nai?" she asked, trying to remember the name.

"Uh...yeah." He replied, looking up at her with big red eyes. "You're that girl who gave us the yummy mango right?" Sasha smiled and sat next to him.

"Why are you all alone?" He looked down and pouted a little.

"Gareki and Yogi went to get Tsukumo."

"Oh, who is that?"

"She works for Karneval. She's really pretty and quiet." Sasha smiled and look at the flowers in her hands. She had bought them for herr mother, who was waiting for her at her home.

"Nai," she asked. "What is Karneval?"

"It's a big ship!" he replied, holding out his small hands to show the size. "There are sheep and bunnies and Hirato runs the ship. He's very quiet too. A lot of people on the ship are quiet. Except Yogi. He's really loud." Sasha started to laugh at Nai's fast talking and cute tone.

"Oh?"

"Are those flowers for someone?" She looked down and nodded.

"For my mother. Do you like them?"

"Mhmm. They're pretty." She picked one out and handed it to him.

"Have one." She offered it to him and when he hesitated, she smiled brightly. "Take it, Nai. I give it to you." He nodded a little before taking a bite of the petals.

"Thank you!" he exclaims.

"N-Nai...?" she started, staring at him while he munched happily. "Uh...how long are you in town?"

"Yogi says until tomorrow. He hoped to see more of the town." You nod a little and stand. "Are you going?" She nodded a little and pet his small head.

"I'm sure we'll see each other soon. I have a feeling it'll be very soon." He turned to her and smiled brightly.

"Ok! Bye!" Sasha waved a little and headed towards her mother's house to give her the flowers.


	3. Your Timing is Perfect

Just as Sasha predicted, as she walked home, she noticed four people walking down the street, three of whom she recognize right away.

"Sasha-chan! Hey!" She heard, smiling at the sound of Nai's voice.

"Hello again, Nai-kun." She said, waving at him. "Yogi-sama, Gareki-kun." She walked quickly, finding her place in front of them. "Nai mentioned you guys were leaving tomorrow." She said, glancing at the boy, who smiles brightly.

"Can you come with us?" Nai asked. "Yogi! Let her come with us!" Sasha smiled, shaking her head.

"I'd be a bother-"

"No, no!" Yogi said, waving his hands. "Nonsense. Your timing is perfect! Let's go to the ship now!"

"I shouldn't be going. I mean, I have a sick mother, bills to pay, you know..."

"Well," Yogi said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't I go with you to get your stuff and we can walk back to the ship together?" He flashed her a smile that made her cheeks heat. He was a handsome man.

"Uh...I'm not...I don't think...uh..."

"I want to go too!" Nai complained, tugging on Yogi's arm.

"I'll go with her," said a girl with light gold hair and big purple eyes. Her tone was one of boredom but it hinted the urge to resolve the matter.

"Tsukumo...?" said Yogi. Sasha smiled at her a little.

"I appreciate it, really, but I should be going home."

"Nonsense!" said Yogi. "We were told to keep Nai happy. Nai, does Sasha-chan make you happy?" Nai nodded determinedly and smiled.

"Then we'll return promptly," said the girl in front of her.

"We'll see you on the ship!" proclaimed Yogi, who waved and lead the two boys away, the Gareki boy glancing at her once more before Sasha and Tsukumo walked away as well.


	4. Welcome to the Circus!

Sasha and Tsukumo gather her things, though she was still hesitant, feeling out of place joining them on their trip.

"What is the Circus?" she asked Tsukumo, not trusting Nai's answer.

"It's a defense organization that works for the government. We perform raids to capture criminals and solve crimes that the Security force otherwise cannot handle."

"Oh...why are she called Circus?" Sasha asked.

"After the raids, we put on shows as an apology for scaring the citizens."

"Nai said it's a big ship..."

"He may be referring to the Second Ship." She nodded a little and smiled.

"Nai says you're quiet. I can see why he thinks that." Tsukumo nodded slowly before taking Sasha's things. "I should-" she started but she noticed Tsukumo was stronger than she looked. "What do you do for the Circus?"

"I am an acrobat." Sasha smiled.

"That's so cool! I would love to be an acrobat." Tsukumo nodded and turned to the door, quickly walking out, making Sasha rush out to fall in step with her. "Do you think I could...maybe-"

"You'll have to talk to Hirato. He's the captain. I'll bring you to him when we get on the Second Ship." She smiled brightly and nodded.

"Thank you!" Tsukumo remained silent but Sasha took that as a "you're welcome". The two of them quickly walked to a ship that was larger than life. She stared up at it in awe.

"Let's go." Tsukumo ordered, pulling her hand. She jumped up and the two of them entered the ship through a hole the size of her house.

"Welcome back-baa." Two sheep said as they landed on the ship. Sasha were dizzy but Tsukumo tugged on her arm.

"Say, 'I'm back' or they'll never shut up." She instructed, doing as she had said.

"I-I'm back." She muttered, putting her hand on Tsukumo's shoulder while they walked through the ship.

"Hirato," she said as she knocked on the door of an office. Sasha smoothed her hair and dress and bit her lip. This was a bad idea. "A girl wants to join Circus."

"Uh...I just want to be useful." She muttered. "I mean, Nai and Yogi said I could come but I don't want to be a nuisance. I should leave, I'm sorr-"

"Come in," said a male voice. "I'm sure Nai and Yogi chose you for a reason." She walked in and stared at the man behind the desk. His hair was a dark purple, along with his eyes-which were covered by classes. He looked a little scary, especially when his eyes stared at her. Sasha swallowed and walked into the office before bowing.

"Please, Sir, let me help with whatever I can! I swear I'll do the best work possible!" He smiled a little before putting his elbows on the desk, his chin resting on his hands.

"What's your name?"

"Sasha..."

"Welcome to the Circus, Sasha."


	5. The End is a New Beginning

Tsukumo and Sasha walked through the ship until they found Nai and Gareki and Yogi sitting in a large room eating. She smiled and walked in, her eyes landing on Gareki, who had a doughnut in his mouth. She giggled before sitting down next to Nai, who was munching on a twig. Again, she laughed and pet his head.

"Welcome to the Circus, Sasha-chan!" Yogi exclaimed

"Thank you, Yogi." She said blushing a little. "Hirato said I have to do anything that comes to your mind, seeing as how you're Lieutenant and all." Yogi smiled proudly and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll let Gareki tell you what to do." He smiled at Gareki, who stared, eyes wide, doughnut hanging out. Sasha laughed a little, cheeks still pink, and nodded.

"I wouldn't mind doing what Gareki said." He looked away, nibbling his doughnut.

"EH! I was kidding! You have to follow my orders. Gareki-kun isn't as cool as me!" Yogi shouted, glaring at Gareki.

"Whatever.." said Gareki, looking at Sasha from the corner of his eye.

"You're going to stay, Sasha-chan?" She nodded at Nai's question and he jumped on her in a hug. "Yay~!" She laughed and hugged him back.

Everyone finished off their snacks and while Yogi and Nai were playing a game, Gareki came to sit next to her.

"Congrats, I guess." He muttered, making her look at him.

"Ah, thank you, Gareki-kun." She said, smiling. "What is a guy like you doing in a place like this anyway?"

"Nai is looking for his brother...I tagged along to look after him."

"That's so sweet!" Sasha exclaimed, making Gareki wince. "You're such a sweet boy, Gareki-kun. No wonder I like you so much." She said. He looked at her, his cheeks a pale pink.

"Sasha-chan!" Yogi called. "Come play with us!"

"Ok!" she called back.

"That damned Yogi..." Sasha heard Gareki mutter. Grinning she kissed his cheek and stood.

"It's going to be great working with you, Gareki-kun."

"Uh...yeah, really..." he paused to smile a little. "Really great." She gave him another smile before going to Yogi and Nai to play a game with them.


End file.
